Pirate Hosts
by xxXXDemonsRampantXXxx
Summary: What Happens when Tamaki wants to do a new Theme and he asks the resident artist for help? Disaster After club the hosts accidentally stumble upon the Darkmagic Club trying to go to the demon realm. They sucked in the circle and dumped in a new world. R


Disclaimer: I own only the plot, story and ther characters Tsukiyomi and Sora Kurogana

_**Pirate Hosts**_

_**Prologue: The New Theme**_

"Tamaki-senpai, what will our theme for Monday be?" a small black haired teen asked, adjusting his tie from where a particularly touchy client had tried to pull him into a kiss.

"Easy Yomi-kun. Do you remember when you told us about that Pirateology class that you're taking?" the taller blonde asked, slapping the boy's hands away from the striped strip of cloth, adjusting it himself.

"Yes."

"Well, we are going to be pirates."

"Huh? Which crew?" Violet eyes blinked at the question as golden eyes stared back.

"That's your job Yomi." a taller black haired teen walked up to the pair, a clipboard in one hand as the other adjusted his frame less glasses. The smallest boy jumped.

"Oh, Kyouya-senpai, I thought you were still tallying up the club's profits." Your scratched the back of his head, finally able to move after his friend had finished with his tie. "But I need to know what type of pirates that you're looking for...yes, there are different types."

"What types are you talking about?" two harmonious voices asked as two identical boys walked from the back room.

"Pirates." Tamaki seemed to mull it over for a bit before answering the younger teen's original question. "Well, if you could find a group of pirates that were strong but not bloodthirsty we could work from there."

"Alright Tamaki-senpai. I'll also draw their clothes then the dimensions after we decide who's who." the golden eyed teen turned to the twins. "Hikaru and Kaoru, you two are in charge of getting the outfits together."

The two grinned, seeing a black-haired blur come running at their friend. "Papa!" the small child latched onto the small teen's leg.

"Hey sweetie. Couldn't wait until the end of club, huh?" Yomi asked, bending down to pull the small four year old off of his legs.

"Huh-uh. Kao-chan told me that you were done...What was the crazy lady trying to do this time?" Bright green eyes blinked up at molten gold innocently.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what did you say to Sora-chan?" a brown haired boy asked, slinging a backpack on his shoulders.

"My thoughts exactly, Haruhi." the father shot a glance to the Hitachiin twins before reaching up to ruffle their hair. "What are we gonna do with you guys?"

"We just told him that she tried to choke you with your tie." the twin on the right laughed, leaning down slightly so the short teen could reach.

"And that she forced herself on you." came the voice of the younger twin, whose arms lifted the black haired teen up to his shoulder.

"Gah! P-Put me down Kaoru!"

The twins laughed, but Yomi was placed on his feet again and his son was back in his arms.

"Are we driving you home or are you..." the older twin asked, ruffling Sora's hair.

"Staying the weekend with us?" the younger finished, arms tightening slightly around the shorter teen's waist.

"Home. I have some research on pirates to do, but you guys are welcome to come over anytime...that means you too Haruhi-chan."

"We must come over anyway to see the resemblance between us and the pirates you find." Tamaki smiled, draping his arm across Haruhi's shoulder.

"Alright. Wh-" Yomi was cut off.

"I propose all of us come over during dinner tonight, that way, we can help in the research and give Hikaru and Kaoru enough time for the costumes...And I have a feeling that the Twins and I will be cross-dressing." Kyouya muttered the last part, but Sora caught it, hiding a grin in his father's shoulder.

A sharp tug on Yomi's ponytail alerted him to the small senior behind him. "Yes, Hunny-senpai?"

"Will you make a cake if we come over?" Large honey-brown eyes blinked, the boy holding his pink plush rabbit to his chest.

"Yes Hunny-senpai, I'll make you and Usa-chan some cake." the golden eyed teen chuckled, ruffling the older boy's blonde hair. "Actually, Why don't you guys just spend the weekend?"

"An excellent suggestion Yomi-kun!" Tamaki's violet eyes shone as he smiled at the small black haired teen.

Hikaru grabbed his backpack and Yomi's bag of art supplies as Kaoru grabbed his and the young father's bags.

Yomi rolled his eyes as he adjusted Sora on his hip and grabbed the Pirateology textbook from the table he was next to. "You know, I think we might be able to pull off the Mugiwara crew."

"The Strawhat Pirates? Why's that?" Kyouya asked, throwing an onyx eyed glance to the resident Artist type.

"Not only were they the strongest Pirates during the Great Age of Piracy, there were also the most liked among civilians."

Sora smiled at his papa, noting the admiring gleam in the teen's eye.

Tamaki beamed. "Then the Mugiwaras we shall be."

-*-

"I'm bored!" a slightly childish voice whined as a black haired, straw hat wearing boy flopped on the deck of a moderately sized ship.

"That's only the thirtieth time you said it, Luffy." an exasperated female voice groaned as an orange haired girl sat on a deck chair, a map in one hand and a pencil in the other.

"Well, I am!" he childishly pouted, crossing his arms over his lean chest. "How far till the next island?" he looked over to his navigator, tilting his head to the side.

"About three more days, Luffy." Nami sighed, looking at her captain before unrolling her map.

Alright." the boy stood once more, adjusting his hat against the wind and strode over to the _Thousand Sunny's_ figurehead, a rather comical looking lion.

The navigator watched her captain through the corner of her honey brown eyes.

He'll be alright after lunch.

End of Prologue.

_**AN: Man, I can't believe it took me this long to write this thing!It disappeared for like... six months... maybe more.**_

_**But I got bored while listening to the opening song for Ouran High School Host Club and reading OP fanfics.**_

_**It almost died an early death, but one of my friends liked it, so I decided to finish it.**_

_**And sorry for the really short glimpse of Mugiwaras. They'll have more screen time next chapter, promise**_


End file.
